MusicFire
by Sly Raccoon
Summary: GhostFire/Valdangelo/Leico/Neo fluff fest. On the Argo II Either on their way to Greece or Rome or on their way back or maybe just having fun. Piper is a tea smuggler, Nico and Leo have hidden music talent. Two boys find love in a little one-shot Just for you guys! ONLY A ONE-SHOT - unless of course there is an out cry for a second chapter. BUT ONLY TWO YOU HEAR ME?


Leo stopped as he heard the strings of a guitar gently being strummed in the common room of the _Argo II_. Knowing it must be Nico – as Leo had seen everyone else go to bed – he didn't know how to react. Nico was playing the guitar. Moreover, he was playing it amazingly. The melody was scratchy but nice. Leo had only put the guitar there because it suited the room and Piper liked to practice. She couldn't play well yet but her and her dad would play together which meant she was determined to become an expert. She had gotten Percy to help her with her surfing too but he wasn't much help as it all came naturally for him.

Leo was about to walk away when he heard Nico start to sing softly. His voice was like his guitar playing, scratchy but hauntingly good. Leo felt chills run down his back as he heard the emotion running through Nico's voice that he had never heard when he was talking. Leo had heard him restrain emotion before but right now he was letting it flow freely and it made Leo's heart break. He had never heard something so beautiful or gut-wrenching before.

It was obvious to Leo when Nico got to the chorus. The lyrics must have been his own they suited him so well. But the fact they – these haunting sad lyric – suited Nico made Leo feel so incredibly sad.

_And I don't want the world to see me, _

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand. _

_When everything's made to be broken, _

_I just want you to know who I am. _

Leo peeked through the door; he knew he should have left Nico. He knew Nico wanted to be alone. He knew Nico hated showing emotion. He knew Nico hated feeling weak, yet he also knew that Nico always felt weak, even when he was strong. Nico was so strong but he thought he was weak. He acted strong so people wouldn't see he was weak, and that was what made him strong and vulnerable all at once.

Leo's mouth fell open, he took a breath, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth only to open it again a second later. Biting his lip he watched as Nico sat on the edge of the sofa in the middle of the room and started strumming a new song. This one was different from the first in that it was more polished. Like he had written this song a long time ago and had practiced it a lot. His voice too became clearer but it still gave Leo chills.

A breeze dancing down the corridor swept past him and he was sure Nico must've known he was there but Nico didn't falter he carried on with his strumming and soft melodic singing.

_I'm walking down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind. _

_On the border line of the edge. _

_And I walk alone. _

_Read between the lines, what's fucked up and everything's alright. _

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive. _

_And I walk alone. _

Watching him play so beautifully was hard for Leo but furthermore the pain ever so present in Nico's voice made Leo yearn to comfort Nico. But he doubt Nico would let him. He's hideaway his weak points and pretend it never happened. Leo had always wondered how Nico went through life without feeling the need for catharsis but now he knew. Nico released his pain and fear and worry and everything through music.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. _

_My shallow heart's the only think that's beating. _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. _

_Till then I walk alone. _

Leo watched, cautiously quiet until the end of the song. Carefully Nico lay his guitar down and sighed.

"You don't have to just stand in the doorway you know." Nico murmured, his gentle voice carrying through the now quiet room.

"How long have you known I was there?" Leo asked carefully as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Since the breeze came through but I reckon you were there longer." Nico had his head down, staring at his feet so Leo couldn't see his face but he could hear his voice. It was trembling ever so slightly and sounded so small.

He walked across the room and put his arms around Nico's shoulders. Nico rested his head on Leo's stomach and let out a ragged breath. Leo wanted to ask why Nico hadn't stopped playing. Why he wasn't pulling away right now. Why he was letting Leo in.

"Leo I –" Nico started.

"Nico it's ok to be weak sometimes. We can't stay strong forever." Leo murmured. "Though you did an amazing job at it."

Nico let himself laugh quietly but humourlessly. "I wouldn't say that Leo. I cut myself off from everyone. I have no friends." He said slowly. "If I died... I'm pretty sure no one would care. Not much anyway." He looked like he was about to continue but Leo cut in before he could.

"Don't you dare say that." Leo had now pulled back and was glaring fiercely a Nico. "How dare you say that no one would care! What about your sister? Hazel would be _devastated_, Jason considers himself your friend. Piper cares about everyone. Frank likes you believe it or not and Annabeth, Grover, Percy and Thalia have known you for the longest! They care about you. And me."

"You?" Nico questioned, sounding almost hopeful. His big eyes searching Leo's face.

"I would care. I am your friend. And do you think you're the only one? I'm no good with organic life forms! People with actual emotions that listen to what I say! I have to watch everything that comes out of my mouth and even then I still say the wrong things. But if something happened to you I would not function properly. Over these past few months... You... We've become friends haven't we? I thought I could be me with you, not put a filter on everything I say."

"Leo..." Nico raised his head and knew he was unable to say anything more. Instead he offered the next best thing. "Do you play?" He nodded toward the guitar.

"No, only piano." Leo replied wearily, caught off guard. One thing his mother had always wanted was for Leo to play piano. She loved the sound but claimed she had no talent for the instrument. She had claimed that Leo's nimble fingers would be perfect for playing piano. After she had died Leo had worked hard to perfect the piano. Considering he never had a teacher and had never been graded, he wasn't too sure he could actually play. He played by ear, listening to a song and pressing random keys until he found the right ones.

"Can I teach you something?" Nico asked quietly, taking Leo's hand and pulling him to the keyboard behind the back of the sofa in the middle of the room. Once again this was for Piper, she had decided she'd outdo her father by learning two instruments. Not that she was any good. Luckily she didn't know that Leo played or she'd be asking him to teach her.

"Y-yes." Leo mumbled, shocked that Nico would do this.

"It was a lullaby my sister used to sing to me. She added to it even after she died." Nico whispered as he pulled Leo onto the bench beside him.

Carefully he placed his fingers into the right positions, and then looked at Leo to do the same. Leo hesitantly placed his fingers in the same position only two octaves higher.

Slowly Nico started playing, showing Leo the first four bars and waited for him to repeat. After a few hours the melancholy pair were both able to play the piece together with no hiccups. After going through it fully three times they started their forth but this time Nico sang softly.

_Close your eyes. I know what you see. _

Leo was startled at first but didn't let his fingers stumble on the smooth piano keys.

_The darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep. _

_But we've survived, more terrible monsters than sleep. _

Leo continued to play as Nico's pale fingers left the fire lit glow on the keys.

_And you know I will be here, to tell you to breathe. _

Something Leo was finding hard to do right now. He was worried he'd lose the pace of the chilling lullaby and ruin the peace between him and Nico. Leo knew these were Bianca's words Nico was singing and they made him tear up. His heart felt as though it were plummeting down into his abdomen leaving him an empty hole. He hated to think how hard it must be for Nico. Sure Leo had lost his mom but Nico had lost his mom and his sister. He was even denied any memory of his mother due to the fact that Hades had had them dipped in the river Lethe, washing them of all their memories.

_Tu sei il mio soldatino. _

Leo didn't know what it meant but it just added another thing to something that he and Bianca had shared but Nico had lost. It reminded Leo of when he and his mother used Spanish or Morse Code to communicate to each other.

Nico carried on the lullaby with a mix of English and Italian. The word grew more haunting and by the end of it Leo just wanted to wrap his arms around Nico again. But he knew Nico didn't really care for hugs, or physical contact at all. Truthfully Leo wasn't all that touchy either but there was something about Nico that made him want to snuggle.

"It's beautiful." Leo told Nico truthfully. His wide amber eyes looked at Nico's ghostly pale face that seemed to glow in the moon light giving him an angelic beauty. His harsh black hair and dark eyes, surrounded by a bluish-grey from lack of sleep made him look even more haunting, beautiful and otherworldly.

"Thank you." Nico mumbled. He was staring at the piano keys, not able to look up at Leo. His hand stroked across the ivory surface of the keys.

"Nico." Leo said. "Kitty..." Nico looked up at him, tilting his head. Leo had always thought Nico look and acted like a cat. Acting high and mighty with no emotion, but then as soon as you rub his belly and scratch him behind the ears he would return the affection whole-heartedly. "Can I teach you something now?"

"Ci, Fiamma." Nico replied in Italian. Leo smiled at the nickname. The word 'Fiamma' meant 'flame' in Italian. Nico had started calling him that to get back at Leo for calling him 'Kitty.' Not that Leo minded at all.

"It's obviously not my song. We can't all be as talented as you." Leo mumbled as Nico ducked his head in an adorable fashion and let a small smile grace his rosy lips. "It was the first one I ever memorised. You'll probably recognise the tune."

Leo carefully placed his hands in the right position and prayed he wouldn't mess up. He counted the beat slowly in his head and mapped out his hands next movements before beginning. Taking a breath he began.

After a few notes Nico's eyes widened in recognition and hesitantly accompanied Leo. Leo allowed himself a smile as both boys played together. However when the time came, it was only Leo that sang.

_I heard there was a secret chord. _

_That David played and it pleased the lord, _

_But you don't really care for music, do ya? _

Both boys smiled now as they got into the music. Putting their whole beings into playing. Leo was truly happy to be playing this song with Nico. However he was also playing it for his mother. Leo started to let himself get lost in the music, no longer concentrating on his hands, letting his body take over.

_Hallelujah, _

Leo's eyes snapped to Nico's face when Nico unexpectedly joined in. Nico's voice was harmonising with his own. The two voices twisting and dancing together in the room.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Leo continued accompanying Nico and slowly he let his body take over again. Nico still sang alongside him, both completely taken over by the music and letting their pain, sadness and desperation pour out of them. Their playing and singing became more intense. Their hands pressing hard on the keys, their voices getting louder as they came to an undecided climax.

_And remember when I moved in you, _

_The holy dove was moving too, _

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah. _

Both their voices cried out, Nico's voice just above Leo's. Unconsciously this was their last verse and chorus. Both put everything they had into it and when it was finished just sat in silence.

Leo thought they sat there for what seemed like forever. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears, his heart beat so erratically he thought it might leap out of his cheap. His face felt like it was burning, though it was probably just a blush he thought it might actually be on fire. He had always been immune to fire and heat but now he felt it rising up inside him.

A burst of laughter startled him out of his thoughts. Surprised he turned to Nico, the source of the laughter. Nico was biting his lip trying to hold in the laughter but it kept spilling out. A joyful childish giggle that Leo had never heard before. He'd heard Nico chuckle, cackle, chortle, snigger, snort, snicker, jape, jest and joke but never _giggle._ Nico threw his head back and released the happiest laugh, his arms wrapping around himself as he curled in on himself. His eyes squeezed shut and his pearly white teeth gleamed as they were exposed through his wide smile.

Leo couldn't help but smile too. Then he laughed too. And suddenly he couldn't think of anything funnier. He gasped for breath as the laughter tore through him. His sides ached and his cheeks burned. Tears brimmed over and ran down his cheeks.

Suddenly Nico's hand was on his cheek, wiping away the gleeful tears. Leo automatically leaned into the hand pressing into his cheek. His eyes flickered to Nico's. Amber met obsidian. Fire met darkness.

Nico let out a happy sigh. A smile still on his face. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

Leo shook his head. "Neither have I."

Leo felt as if all the energy had been drained out of him. All he wanted to do was curl up somewhere and sleep. Somewhere warm preferably, with a nice breeze maybe.

"You're tired." Nico mumbled slowly. It seemed his energy had been drained too.

Nico stood up and pulled Leo with him around the sofa. Leo wasn't fully aware of what was happening until Nico collapsed on the sofa, pulling Leo onto him. Leo struggled to keep his eyes open to watch Nico as Nico turned them so that Leo was wrapped around Nico. His chin rested on Nico's soft black curls and Nico's cold nose snuggled into the Leo's warm neck. With a sleepy yawn Leo smiled and tightened his arms around Nico.

"Goodnight Kitty." Leo mumbled as drowsiness took him under.

**~ I play piano. I love the sound of a piano. The first song I ever taught myself was **_**fur elise**_**. I also love singing. ~ **

Leo lay in Nico's arms as he thought back over the last few days. He and Nico had been sleeping on the sofa every night since the night they had played together. It wasn't something they discussed really. In fact the night after Leo hadn't been able to sleep and eventually had headed toward the common room. Nico was waiting for him. As soon as Leo had entered the room Nico smiled and pulled Leo against him. No words were said, they just fell asleep in each other's arms.

After that they slept on the sofa together. They didn't always go straight to sleep. They sometimes talked and they sometimes played the instruments. Nico had taught Leo how to read music and taught him the names of what he was doing on the piano. Nico had recently starting teaching Leo guitar, not that he was any good at it.

Sometimes when Leo arrived Nico was already asleep and he would carefully lie down next to him and nuzzle his hot face against Nico's cool chest. By the time they woke up they were wrapped around each other once more. They had no need for a blanket as Leo's constant heat kept them warm but they also never over heated as Nico's constant coldness kept them cool. They had no need for the numerous pillows as they would use each other to rest their heads.

Leo often wondered what this meant for the two of them. Were they together? Were they sleep buddies? Friends with non-sexual benefits? However he would soon find out.

Sometimes when Leo wasn't tired, he would just hold Nico and stroke his hair. Nico often spoke in his sleep. Leo liked to joke to himself that he spoke more in his sleep then he did when he was awake.

The topic of the things he would say would range from demigod dreams to random gobbledegook. Leo had actually woken Nico up once as he tried to hold in his laughter at some of the things Nico said. However one night, Leo was just nodding off when he heard Nico start mumbling.

"Leo... Fire child dance..." Nico sighed into the crook of Leo's neck. Leo smiled to himself sleepily, his stomach jumping a little as he chuckled. What on earth could Nico be dreaming about? "I like you.. the most..."

And just like that Leo's world exploded. Everything seemed to spin around him as he felt his brain pulse in his head. He could see everything with perfect clarity and yet he felt blinded. His heart sped up and his breathing stopped altogether.

"My Leo... My fire boy." Nico turned his head slightly, nuzzling into Leo. His breath tickling Leo.

And suddenly Leo could breathe again. The room came into focus. His heart beat normally. Leo held Nico close. He sat there for a long time, he was still reeling. Who said ignorance is bliss? Knowing that he was Nico's made him happier than ever before. He felt like he belonged.

"My Nico. My Kitty." Leo finally murmured against Nico's hair.

Nico's head lifted up, scaring Leo half to death. "Yours huh?" The corners of his mouth lifting up, his large onyx eyes searching Leo's face.

Leo nodded. "Mine." He declared, rubbing his nose with Nico's.

"As long as I get you in return." Nico sighed happily, already closing his eyes again. And that was that, Leo had been claimed by Nico, and Leo had claimed him in return.

"Of course you do." Leo replied. His heart was soaring, he was smiling and he was happy. Finally sleep over came him once more but this time he felt as though he belonged somewhere.

**~ I like Chocolate. And Tea. And Carrots. And the colour Yellow. And the number Four. And writing. And Reading. ~ **

Piper woke up hungry. In her mind all she could think of was her need for cheesecake, her irrational desire for carrots and her insatiable thirst for tea.

Screwing her eyes shut she groaned. She knew it was unlikely to find these delicacies on board the _Argo II. _Well maybe the carrots. But what she wanted most was that cup of mango and lychee green tea, her favourite. That sweet aroma! How she yearned for it.

Snapping her eyes wide open she sat up. She had hidden a box of tea in the common room of the _Argo II._ Under the comfy red sofa in the middle of the room. She didn't know why she had hidden it. Maybe because tea wasn't considered a necessity, no one else liked tea that much so they didn't think to bring it but she had to have that tea.

Padding over to creak open her door, she peeked out. She had to make sure Coach Hedge didn't catch her. He'd probably assume she was sneaking off to see Jason like Annabeth did when they first started the quest.

The cold breeze made her shiver as she crept down the corridor in her pyjamas. _Get the tea, don't wake Hedge. Get the tea, don't wake Hedge._ She chanted to herself. The idea of a steamy cuppa was making her mouth water as she hurried silently through the ship.

She made it! Carefully she slipped through the door, careful to make sure the door didn't creak. Maybe she was being a little over-cautious but she couldn't risk not having her tea.

There was the sofa in the middle of the room. It was facing the opposite wall, where the table was. Behind it, directly in front of Piper was a keyboard. Leaning against the sofa was the guitar... Hadn't she left it against the wall after practicing? Hmm...

Shaking off the weird feeling she crouched down and reached under the sofa. There it was! Her hand clasped around the small box. Taking it out and sitting back on her heels she grinned to herself. Mission accomplished.

"Piper? What are you doing?" A small tired voice asked.

Piper froze. Dang it! Caught in the act! All was lost, there was no hope now. Nothing she could do, would she have to share her tea? She would definitely have to confess. Was there anything she could do now? _Piper! Get a grip! Just calmly tell – WHOA WAIT A SECOND! Was that Nico's voice? _Looking up slowly she saw the now wide awake Nico di Angelo peering down at her from over the top of the sofa.

"Is this where you sleep?" She asked completely off topic.

"Is that tea?" He replied equally confused as she was.

"Do you normally sleep on the sofa?" She continued.

"Do you normally hide tea under the sofa?" He replied in the same tone she had used.

Cracking an unexpected smile Piper laughed, "Fair enough."

"What kind of tea is it? I assume it has to be rather special to merit a hiding place." Nico asked. Piper assumed to make small talk, it was unlikely that Nico was a tea lover.

"Um, green tea." She replied hesitantly.

"I love green tea." Nico smiled lazily. "My favourite kind is mango and lychee."

Piper's eyes widened comically. "No way! Me too!" She grinned showing him the box. Who knew she'd ever have something as great as this in common with Nico di Angelo?! "Would you like a cup?" Now she'd even shocked herself, she didn't usually offer people some of her favourite tea.

"Oh wow." Now Nico looked surprised, as if her kindness toward him was not something he expected. "Um, yes please, thank you." He mumbled slightly abashed.

"Oh sure no problem!" Piper straightened up giving him a bright smile. "I'll just go... Leo?!" she gasped as she looked down to see her best friend snuggled against Nico.

"Why are there voices?" A drowsy Leo asked, his voice half muffled by Nico's pyjama top.

"Because I like to talk." Nico replied, a slight smile in his voice as he gazed happily down on Leo.

"No you don't." Leo yawned. "You talk more in your sleep than you do when your awake."

"Besides, I wasn't talking to myself. I'm not as crazy as you." Nico actually laughed. Piper was frozen, she was used to Nico being cold and distant. Sad and kind of lonely. Now she found out that he was a tea lover and was cuddle bunnies with her best friend!

"Sure you're not... Who are you talking to?" Leo barely got out, sleep slowing down his speech, and his thought process most likely.

"Piper. She smuggled tea aboard." Nico replied.

"Piper..." Leo repeated slowly, testing out the name on his tongue. "PIPER!" He gasped when it finally clicked in his head. Sitting up straight he turned to look at her, amber eyes wide, mouth slightly agape and cheeks definitely burning with a blush.

"Hey there sleepy head." She mumbled still slightly in shock. "I have tea. Green tea. Mango and lychee green tea. Want some?"

"Hey that's Nico's favourite!" Was Leo's smart reply, causing both boys to blush. "I, er mean, no. No thanks. Tea isn't really my thing."

"I'll go put the kettle on." Piper replied and slowly padded out of the room.

As she left she heard Nico say to Leo, "Smooth Leo, real smooth." Followed by a dull _thud _and a laugh_._ "No need to push me on the floor!" Piper continued down the hall, the sound of the two boys laughter lingered in her ears.

_Two cups. Two tea bags. Fill the kettle. Put it on to boil. _Piper tapped on the counter as she waited. It was slowly sinking into her brain that the two boys might be a bit more than friends. The idea made her smile and her heart flutter. She wanted them to be happy and it definitely seemed like they were.

As the kettle boiled Piper suddenly found herself smiling widely and then laughing. Leo and Nico. Nico and Leo. Ugh it was just perfect! Her mother... Gosh Piper didn't even know much yet but she knew she would go down with this ship.

As she poured the cups she started thinking to herself, _what ship name? Leo and Nico. Neo...? Leco...? Leico? Hmm... _She didn't like it all that much. The name just wasn't quite right. Last names! _Valdez and di Angelo... Andez? Di Valdez? Valdangelo. Valdangelo! _

"Valdangelo!" She said out loud, testing the word. Yes she liked this one. Grinning she brought the tea back to the two boys.

"Valdangelo!" She said triumphantly as she entered the room.

"Huh?" Both boys gave her a quizzical look as she entered. They were now sitting at the piano bench but facing away from the piano and toward her.

"Your ship name. Valdangelo. I just came up with it." She babbled. "I didn't really like the sound of your first names together but this worked. What a great otp! Valdangelo!" Then it dawned on her. What if they weren't together yet? "Er, I mean, your _friend_ship name. Yeah, um, your my brotp!"

"Ship..." Nico repeated slowly. "otp?" He looked so confused Piper kind of felt bad.

She sighed and was about to apologise and explain when Leo grinned and took Nico's hand. "Haha, calm down Pipes. Kitty might not understand but I do. Otp means 'one true pairing' though most people have multiple otps. A ship is – aside from the obvious – when someone likes the idea of two – or sometimes more I guess... – people in a relationship. A 'ship name' is the name given to the couple. For example, Percy and Annabeth are 'Percabeth' and Piper and Jason are 'Jasper.'"

Now it was Piper's turn to look confused. She had the excuse of Aphrodite kid to explain how she knew this. Deciding to ignore it instead she turned to the topic of 'Valdangelo.'

"So how come you decided not to tell me about this?" Piper asked, handing Nico his tea.

"Did you know that Nico plays both piano _and _guitar and would be more than willing to teach you!" Leo yelped. It was an obvious distraction but Piper really couldn't help but be, well, distracted.

"You do!" She gasped gleefully.

Nico turned to give Leo a glare as Piper started babbling at Nico about how thankful she'd be if Nico would teach her.

"Um, Piper? Piper!" Nico interrupted her. "I'll teach you how to play guitar, but Leo can teach you how to play piano, he's been playing since he was little. I can't think why he never told you!"

Now it was Leo's turn to glare at Nico as Piper frowned at Leo and started asking him lots of questions.

**~ And now it's a time skip. Let's do the time warp again! *Starts doing the dance* ~ **

Jason woke feeling groggy the next morning. He still felt tired... Then why was he awake? Sitting up he rubbed his face and tried to clear his thoughts. Groaning he wondered to himself, what is that noise? A muffled noise was reaching his bedroom from somewhere down the hall. But what could it possibly be?

Stretching and getting out of bed he poked his head out his bedroom door. Across the hall Frank seemed to be doing the exact same thing. Sharing a quick confused look with Frank he stepped out of his room.

"What do you think it is?" Hazel asked from behind him, making him jump.

"I'm not sure." Jason replied tiredly.

"Well whatever it is woke me up!" Growled Coach Hedge and he came through his door.

"Where is it coming from?" Asked Frank as he tilted his head sideways.

"The... Common room I believe." Jason replied.

The four confused members of the _Argo II_ slowly headed down the corridor toward the strange sound of... voices maybe? Jason wasn't sure. He also couldn't help but wonder where Piper and Leo were. Were they still asleep? Were they the cause of the noise?

Hazel was the first to reach the door and slowly she nudged it full open. The four gaped at what they saw before them. Not one of them had expected this.

Empty cups of tea lay strewn around the room. On the sofa stood Leo and Piper, both pretending to be pirates, using sticks as swords. They were laughing loudly and calling out random pirate phrases. At the piano sat Nico di Angelo, laughing along with the other two.

"Maestro! Another song if you will!" Called Leo as held out his hand for Piper to dance with him.

"Aye aye Captain!" Nico laughed unexpectedly. Then he placed his fingers on the keyboard and began playing Captain Jack Sparrow's theme song from Pirates of the Caribbean. His hands moving very fast and very expertly over the keys as the two others danced.

Leo then left Piper to join Nico on the piano bench. Giving Nico a rub on the cheek with his nose, he joined in Nico's playing. Now both of them were playing a new tune, a folk song by the sounds of it.

That's when Leo noticed that Piper wasn't dancing anymore, but staring at the door behind him.

"Oh first mate!" Leo called. "Whatever could you be staring at?"

"First mate?" Nico tried to sound offended but his laugh got in the way. "I thought I was first mate!"

"You?!" Leo laughed wholeheartedly. "Hahaha! You are but a lowly minstrel!"

"Lowly? I'll show you lowly!" Nico growled as he tackled Leo to the ground. "I'm calling a mutiny!" He laughed as he struggled to keep Leo down, both boys laughing hopelessly, the onlookers watching shocked. "Piper help!"

When there was no reply both boys stopped struggling and sat up to look at Piper. Noticing she wasn't looking at them they turned to face the doorway.

Eye contact.

"Sorry... did we... wake you?" Leo asked meekly.

Explosion of talking and questions being fired from all angles. Nico, Leo and Piper just froze where they were, like a deer caught in headlights only it lasted forever.

Jason was still trying to understand what he had just witnessed. Hedge was angry over the fact that he had lost sleep and was demanding to punish them. Hazel was asking her brother if he and Leo were dating, why he hadn't spoken to her about any of it and how long it was going on. Frank was confused about the ridiculous amount of empty tea cups in the room.

"ALRIGHT SHUT IT!" Nico suddenly yelled. "Okay... Where do we begin?"

And so he told them. Well, Leo told them. Nico only filled in few gaps. Piper also confessed to her role in all of it. From what Jason gathered, this is what happened: Nico was a talented musician, Leo was in love and Piper was smuggling tea. Leo also loved music, Piper had a new otp and Nico bonded over tea. Piper found two music teachers, Nico fell in love and Leo still didn't like tea. Altogether... Equals pirates and lifelong friends?

"You..." Hedge mumbled. "You've been sleeping together?!" He yelled.

Everyone groaned. Most of them had grown teary eyed over the blushing admissions from the two boys, laughed over Piper's tea obsession confession and felt emotionally drained after hearing about last night's entertainment.

"Aw c'mon Coach! It's not like that!" Leo groaned.

"Are you happy?" Hazel asked Nico. Blushing and avoiding eye contact he nodded. It seemed he had reverted back to his quiet, shy, self. "Nico I'm glad. Now don't you dare go all silent on me now! I've seen you go pirate crazy!" She grinned.

"So... You smuggled _how many _boxes of tea under the sofa?" Frank question a guilty Piper.

"I don't know! Maybe twenty?" She replied uncertainly.

"Twenty!" Frank gasped.

Jason chuckled to himself as he cleared away the cups. The demigod life never got boring. Not at all.


End file.
